Killing Curse
|light=Green |type=Curse |hand= |effect=Instantaneous death }} The Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra) is a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister (if not the most sinister) spells known to Wizardkind. When cast successfully on a living person or creature the curse causes instantaneous and painless death, without causing any injury to the body, and without any trace of violence. The only known counter-spell is sacrificial protection, which uses the power of love. However, one may dodge the green bolt, block it with a physical barrier, or by the use of Priori Incantatem. The Killing Curse is a conventionally unblockable curse, thus shield charms won't defend against it. An explosion or green fire may result if the spell hits something other than a living target. History |The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real)}} The Killing Curse was invented during the early Middle Ages by Dark witches or wizards. The curse was created primarily as a means of quickly and efficiently slaying one's opponent in a duel. It can be assumed that this was a popular and frequently used curse in duelling. Until 1927, the Killing Curse was used by the Magical Congress of the United States of America on magical beasts considered dangerous. Along with the Cruciatus and Imperius curses, the Killing Curse is known as one of the most terrible and sinister curses in the wizarding world. After the Wizards' Council was reformed into the Ministry of Magic tighter restrictions were placed on the use of certain kinds of magic. The Killing Curse was deemed by the Ministry to be Dark magic and along with the Cruciatus and Imperius curses, were declared "unforgivable" in 1717, with the Killing Curse considered to be the most deadly of the three. Use of any Unforgivable curse on a human would carry the punishment of a life sentence without parole in Azkaban. However, during the First Wizarding War, when Barty Crouch Snr was in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he fought violence with violence, legalising the three Unforgivable Curses for Aurors against the Death Eaters in order to win the war. This was repealed once the war was over, as it was no longer necessary, though, in the 1994–1995 school year, Barty Crouch Jr (under the disguise of Alastor Moody) demonstrated these three curses to his fourth year classes on spiders. The Ministry did not approve of this because "Professor Moody" was showing these curses to those who did not truly need to see it (i.e., a class of 14-15-year-olds). One of the most infamous events involving this curse happened on Hallowe'en in 1981, when Voldemort arrived at the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow after be told of its location by the Secret-Keeper of its Fidelius Charm, and murdered James and Lily Potter while they attempted to protect their infant son Harry. He cast the Killing Curse on Harry as well, but it backfired destroying Voldemort's body. This event led to Voldemort's first downfall, the end of the First Wizarding War, and Harry's fate being sealed as the "Boy Who Lived". Also the Killing Curse was known throughout most of the wizarding world to be Voldemort's signature spell. This became common knowledge most likely during the first war, due to his frequent and indiscriminate usage of it; he certainly massacred enough to create an army of Inferi. Ironically, the Killing Curse, Voldemort's signature spell, would ultimately be the very spell that lead to his own defeat. In his final duel against Harry Potter, Voldemort would not realise that the curse would backfire (because the Elder Wand would not kill its true master), finally putting an end to the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort was a prolific user of the Killing Curse throughout his life. He used the curse excessively throughout the First and Second Wizarding Wars. He also used the curse outside of warfare, most likely for pleasure. His first known usage of the curse was at age 16, murdering his father, paternal grandfather and paternal grandmother. He used it to murder famous wand maker Mykew Gregorovitch and notorious Dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald, while searching abroad for the Elder Wand. When he learned of Harry Potter's successful Gringotts break-in and retrieval of Hufflepuff's Cup, he murdered several goblins in a fit of rage. On 2 May during the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry willingly let Voldemort hit him with the Killing Curse, in order to be rid of the piece of Voldemort's soul he harboured at the time. When Voldemort took over the Ministry, the three curses were once again legalised: this time every wizard and witch had the right to use them as they please. In fact, they were practised in Hogwarts as part of the curriculum of Dark Arts class under the tutelage of Professor Amycus Carrow. After Voldemort's death and the reform of the Ministry under Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, the three curses were once again forbidden. It should be noted that despite the curse being illegal, references have been made to Aurors using deadly force against opponents, though whether this means they were authorised to use the Killing Curse specifically is unclear. Despite the circumstances, it is unknown whether the Killing Curse was used by anyone but Voldemort and his Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts. It is also known that use of this curse may go unpunished if there is sufficient evidence that the caster did so under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Nature The Killing Curse is recognisable by the flash of green light and the rushing noise emitted from the caster's wand. When the curse hits a living, organic target it invariably kills them without injury. The mechanism by which it kills is unknown. However, when the curse struck Voldemort and succeeded in causing his biological death, he described the curse as having ripped his soul from his body. When the curse hits an inanimate target the effect varies: it can produce small fires, small greenish explosions, and or explosions of such intensity that can blow up an entire story of a cottage. It is known by most wizards as Lord Voldemort's signature spell. It is possible to intercept the curse with other spells, but this is extremely difficult as it requires the energy jets of the two spells to collide. As the energy jets of virtually all spells are very small and fast, this has only ever been recorded as occurring by accident. However, certain objects, such as the centaur statue of the Fountain of Magical Brethren, managed to block the curse without any visible damage to itself. It should be noted that curse did not terminate the animation of (i.e. "kill") the statue, however, the statue was only animated by magic and so presumably had no real life in him for the curse to take away. Performance on the skill required to cast the curse|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire}}The curse requires great skill in order to be performed correctly. In 1994, Barty Crouch, Jr, disguised as Alastor Moody, claimed that, if all of the students before him were to get out their wands and perform it on him at one time, he would likely be completely unaffected. However, in 1997 Severus Snape also stated that to cast Unforgivable Curses you need nerve and ability. It is possible to cast the curse nonverbally, as Bellatrix killed a fox without incantation. However, the lack of the incantation may have been for suspense. Whether this is true or not in Bellatrix's case is unknown. However, during his duel with Dumbledore, Voldemort used this spell several times without an incantation. Intense concentration is likely required to cast the Killing Curse, which is probably why Death Eaters don't use it as their primary offensive spell (although Thorfinn Rowle did launch the curse repeatedly all over the place during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower). The Killing Curse, in addition to requiring the caster to be a skilled wizard, also requires a genuine willingness and at times desire to commit murder. One of the main reasons why Lord Voldemort demonstrated such an affinity for the curse was his complete and utter lack of remorse or value for the lives of fellow humans, Muggle or otherwise. For example, Draco Malfoy, despite possessing many undesirable personality traits, found himself ultimately unable to kill Albus Dumbledore because he did not hate him enough to actually do the deed. Voldemort, on the other hand, had no such restraint and murdered scores of people without remorse in his pursuit of power and immortality; he was fully prepared to murder one-year old Harry Potter upon deducing him as a potential threat and, had he succeeded, was implied to have been intending to use this most heinous act (the murder of an innocent child) to create his final Horcrux. Signs 's corpse showed no outward signs of trauma, as the curse does not cause bodily harm]] The Killing Curse is described as a jet or flash of blinding green light that "illuminates every corner of the room" followed by a rushing sound, which causes the victim instant death. Victims of the Killing Curse are identified by the fact that they simply appear to have dropped dead for no biological reason. Indeed, victims seem "perfectly healthy" apart from the fact that they are dead. This lack of visible injuries is one that had confused Muggles throughout the years of its use, requiring many Ministry of Magic officials to modify memories. Wizarding authorities, however, could tell at once of the curse's usage due to its somewhat unique nature. Sensation Presumably, the Killing Curse does not inflict any pain on its target, since it causes instantaneous death. However, Harry Potter, awaking after a Killing Curse cast by Lord Voldemort hit him, describes the sensation as an "iron-clad punch", though this may have been caused by the destruction of the fragment of Lord Voldemort's soul contained within his body. However, when he was initially struck by the curse, it caused him no sensation at all. When Voldemort was struck by his own rebounding Killing Curse when he attempted to kill Harry Potter the first time, he described the sensation of his soul being ripped from his body as being "pain beyond pain". However, given the uniquely mutilated state of his soul at the time and that his soul had not gone to the afterlife, it seems likely that his reaction was atypical. Survivability regarding Harry Potter surviving the curse|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)}}The Killing Curse can be dodged or physically blocked by an object, such as the statues Dumbledore animated to protect Harry Potter during his duel with Voldemort after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. The Killing Curse is known to be unblockable, as once it strikes the living victim, it almost always results in immediate death. There is "no counter-curse" since it is not possible to revive the dead. However there are some exceptions: Sacrificial protection The most effective method of surviving the Killing Curse is through sacrificial protection. The willing sacrifice of one's life for another, a manifestation of love, which is the most potent defence against the "unblockable" Killing Curse. Love is a powerful and mysterious branch of magic. It gives those who experience it the ability to do very great things. Harry Potter was saved by his mother, Lily Potter when she lovingly sacrificed herself for him. Lily refused to stop shielding him from Lord Voldemort, despite having been given the choice to live. Harry became the only known survivor of the Killing Curse with no ill effects, aside from attaining a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Horcruxes splitting his soul for the first time and creating a Horcrux]] Another defence employed against the Killing Curse is the creation of at least one Horcrux. The creation of Horcruxes is a preventive measure, created by a wizard long before he faces an actual Killing Curse attack. However, this is less effective than sacrificial protection, since it only allows a little more than the soul of the target to live, while the target's body still dies. If one has Horcruxes, they will not be dead, but they will barely be alive and will be reduced, as Voldemort was when the Killing Curse backfired with his attempt to murder Harry in 1981 to living as a mutilated spirit. Some of the methods Voldemort used to survive in this state included; living off another, drinking Unicorn blood, using the Philosopher's Stone (before it was destroyed), and creating a rudimentary body from Unicorn blood and Nagini's venom. Voldemort's Horcruxes tethered his soul to the world. The Curse drove his mangled soul from his body, leaving him to roam only as a shadowy spirit, unable to move on to the afterlife but is a less-than-alive life form. If possible, one can make a Regeneration potion to return to human form, but it requires the bone of the father, the flesh of the servant, and the blood of an enemy. Because Voldemort required a servant to perform the rites of his rebirth, he was forced to spend thirteen years in hiding as he had no one who would come to his aid for such time. Upon the destruction of all his Horcruxes, Voldemort had no more defences against death, and was finally killed by his own deflected Killing Curse. Intercepting the Curse The Priori Incantatem effect is when two wands that share the same cores are put into battle against each other. One wand will then force the other wand to repeat its previously-cast spells. Because of this, a Killing Curse can be blocked if a wand that shares the killer's wand's core fires a spell at it: both spells will connect and thus the wizard has been spared by the Killing Curse. Priori Incantatem occurred in the duel between Harry Potter and Voldemort in the graveyard during Harry's fourth year. Voldemort cast the Killing Curse and Harry cast the Disarming Charm, and because their wands had twin cores, Priori Incantantem occurred; Harry was not killed and was able to hold Voldemort off to give him time to escape. the Phoenix bursting into flames before his rebirth]] Phoenixes are semi-protected from the Killing Curse, due to them being immortal. In 1996, Fawkes swallowed one intended for Albus Dumbledore, causing him to burst into flame and die instantly. However, he then was reborn from his ashes. The spell can be directly countered using a Stunning Spell, in which case red and green jets of light will meet and create multi-coloured sparks. Since neither spell is able to reach its intended target, neither will have any effect, as the jets of light basically explode on each other. However, this is particularly tricky, as it requires both jets of light to collide with one another. It is unknown whether this is limited to the Stunning Spell or if it is possible to reflect the Curse with other spells, although during Harry and Voldemort's final duel a similar thing happened when Harry's Disarming Charm collided with Voldemort's Killing Curse, although the Elder Wand's allegiance to Harry must be taken into consideration in this particular situation. If another target is placed between the caster and the targeted individual, then the new target will take the hit of the Killing Curse, which may simply result in an object being destroyed or damaged in an explosion of green flames. One can also avoid the effects simply by dodging or if the caster has poor aim, as with many attacking curses of this type, the spell must be directly targeted at the intended victim. Known uses Successful Failed casts Other practitioners * Gregory Goyle * Lucius Malfoy * Alastor Moody * Dark Wizards Etymology Avada Kedavra is based on the Aramaic אַבַדָא כְּדַברָא, avada kedavra, meaning "let the thing be destroyed". J. K. Rowling confirmed this during an audience interview at the on 15 April, 2004, where she had this to say about the spell's etymology: "Does anyone know where avada kedavra came from? It is an ancient spell in Aramaic, and it is the original of abracadabra, which means 'let the thing be destroyed.' Originally, it was used to cure illness and the 'thing' was the illness, but I decided to make it the 'thing' as in the person standing in front of me. I take a lot of liberties with things like that. I twist them round and make them mine."Edinburgh Book Festival interview This phrase is also the origin of , which, like Hocus Pocus, is used by magicians as a magic word when they perform tricks. "Kedavra" also sounds very similar to the English word cadaver, which means "corpse," and derives from the Latin cadere, "to fall.""Cadaver" on The Online Etymology Dictionary" Behind the scenes *The biological reasons for the victim's death have never been fully explained. In any case, it is something that does not affect the health of the victims, as Muggle autopsy show that there is no change aside from outright death. It may simply be that the Curse just causes every organ in the body to instantaneously "shut down". *Prior to being introduced to this curse in his fourth year class, Harry had always pondered how his parents were exactly killed by Voldemort. The revelation was rather unpleasant for him. *After Harry Potter survived a second killing curse, he described it as having left a bruise that felt like an "iron-clad punch." *Out of the three Unforgivable Curses, the Killing Curse is the only one that Harry did not use. *While the curse is noted to be unblockable, there are many exceptions listed: the seventh book shows jets of red and green light colliding and shooting off into multi-coloured sparks, much like fireworks, while the films show it being blocked with a Shield Charm. *This is the only known spell whose sole and primary application is death; however, it is not the only spell that can prove fatal: Fiendfyre, Sectumsempra, Confringo, Diffindo or even Stupefy in exceptional circumstances. Antonin Dolohov used an unnamed curse that could also prove fatal. Molly Weasley also uses an unnamed spell on Bellatrix that caused the Dark witch's death. *The curse's incantation was Voldemort's last words in life in the novel. *Worth noticing is the similarity between the hand movements for the Curse and the shape of Harry's scar: Both resemble lightning bolts. *This is the only one of the three unforgivable curses without a Latin incantation. *During the Encounter at the Shrieking Shack, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin intended to kill Peter Pettigrew for his betrayal of James and Lily Potter. It is unknown how they wanted to do it, possibly by the use of this curse. If it would have been used, Peter would have died the same way as his former friends. *In the films the curse has been seen as a jet, a flash, or a burst of green or turquoise light. *In the PC video game version of , Quirrell frequently shoots Harry with a green mist-like spell that may be The Killing Curse though it doesn't kill instantly. Harry deflects the "Killing Curse" spells back to Voldemort later with the Mirror of Erised, eventually killing him. *In , Frank Bryce is replaced by a milkman. However, his death by this curse cannot be considered canon as no echo of him appeared during the Duel in Little Hangleton. *In the video game of the first part film adaption of , Cadmus Peverell uses the Killing Curse to commit suicide. In films *In , Lucius Malfoy says "Avada-''" at Harry Potter after he unwillingly frees Dobby. Dobby knocks Lucius backwards with magic to protect Harry, and he does not finish the incantation. The part of the incantation shown was not represented in the subtitles. *In , Barty Crouch Jr uses not three spiders but an arachnid of a separate species, an . *In , Bellatrix Lestrange is shown using the Killing Curse to murder Sirius Black in a scene slightly different from that of the novel, in which Sirius was pushed through the Veil by an unidentified curse cast by Bellatrix. The effect of the curse is also not shown to be instantaneous in the film. Instead, it hit his arm or shoulder, stinging him and causing him to show signs of weakness as he fell into the Veil. *In , After being warned by Kingsley's Patronus and the Death Eaters arrive, an unidentified Death Eater appears and immediately attacks an unidentified Auror with what appears to be a Killing Curse, which causes the Auror to be blasted off his feet and into the wedding cake. *In : **Voldemort kills Pius Thicknesse with the Killing Curse after the latter interrupts the former's thoughts. It is unknown if Pius survived the Battle of Hogwarts in the book, but it is certain that Voldemort did not kill him. in an attempt to kill Nagini]] **Ron Weasley casts a green spell in an attempt to kill Voldemort's snake Nagini (one of his Horcruxes). Though if this was indeed the Killing Curse that Ron used against Nagini she would have been destroyed as Horcruxes can be destroyed by being hit with a Killing Curse. This is proven when Harry surrenders to Voldemort and he is hit with the curse, while Harry was "killed", Voldemort simultaneously destroyed the Horcrux that resided in Harry's body. However, it may be that Ron ''did attempt the curse, but simply lacked the power and will to actually make it effective, based on prior observations that the person casting the Unforgiveables must really want to achieve their intended purpose. It is also possible that the Fragment of Voldemort's soul that was in Harry was only destroyed by the Killing Curse as Harry was an accidental Horcrux, and as such he lacked the additional enchantments that gave the other Horcruxes their invulnerability. **The Killing Curse rebounds on Voldemort during his duel with Harry by the green light of the curse emitting through the crack in the Elder Wand, causing Voldemort's hand to turn black and spread, leading to his death. **The rebounding Killing Curse affects Voldemort by causing him to disintegrate into ashes instead of leaving his physical body dead, although development screencaps for the film indicated he was originally going to leave his body behind like in the book. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Avada Kedavra es:Avada Kedavra fi:Avada kedavra fr:Sortilège de la Mort ru:Авада Кедавра pl:Avada Kedavra ja:死の呪い Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Horcrux destruction methods Category:Spells of known incantation Category:Spells with a light Category:Unforgivable Curses